


give me back my kid

by parkrstark



Series: Baby Mine [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Clingy Peter Parker, Fluff, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: Peter loves spending time with the Avengers...bad part? Tony hates sharing.Takes place in an alternate ending of close to my heart, never of part where Peter can't be changed back.





	give me back my kid

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for rayguncole on tumblr. It takes place in the Baby Mine universe, but after an alternate ending where Peter cannot b changed back. I do have a fic planned to write the alternate ending, but it's not started yet. All you need to know is that Peter is de-aged (from close to my heart, never to part) and he cannot be changed back.

Being on good terms with the Avengers again-- that was great. It wasn't like old times, but it was starting to get closer to normal. The Accords were in shambles, being worked on by a new committee that didn't involve Ross. And they all could agree that Ross was an asshole above all assholes.  

  


However, being on good terms also meant they all hung out and we're like a family now. And everyone in this found family took an instant liking to Peter. 

  


The kid  _ loved  _ the attention, so he was adoring every minute when they visited the compound. May was on a weekend getaway with her girl friends, that Tony insisted she take, so Tony packed a bag for him and Peter and took them up to the tower with Happy. 

  


Peter loved seeing all of the Avengers and he loved the apace the compound offered. He could run around in the grass for hours without being in a public park and worrying about paparazzi. Tony liked to see him enjoying himself. 

  


What Tony didn't like about it? 

The Avengers adored Peter as much as he adored them. 

  


Which meant that if Tony let the kid out of his sight for longer than ten seconds, he would be snatched up by someone. Again-- something the kid loved. 

  


But Tony didn't. 

  


\--

  


1

  


It started on Saturday morning. Tony was curled in his bed with Peter by his side. Even though the bed was king sized, Peter kept his little fist holding tightly to Tony's t-shirt throughout the night. 

  


It was early in the morning, well before Pete and Tony usually woke up, when Rhodey slipped into their room. A hand shook his shoulder, a hand he recognized even deep in sleep. Tony grumbled as he turned his head into his pillow. “Wha’?” 

  


“Peter wanted to work out with me this morning. I'm gonna take him to the training room.” 

  


Tony turned his head and saw Rhodey standing through his bleary vision. He was by the edge of his bed, holding Peter in his arms. “Time is it?” He mumbled, way too tired to be up without his coffee. 

  


“5:15,” he responded. 

  


Tony blinked a few more times. Five in the morning? “What the heck are you doing up before the sun? On a Saturday?” He was much better at censoring himself around the kid nowadays. 

  


“Not all of us sleep the day away, Tones. We want to get in a workout and shower before breakfast.” Rhodey bounced the toddler on his hip. 

  


Tony turned his gaze to the toddler. He was dressed in red and blue sweatpants with a bright orange t-shirt. The outfit was painful to look at-- it was obvious Peter had chosen it himself. “Why is he up?” 

  


“He wanted to join me,” Rhodey said patiently. “And he knows to be awake on time.” 

  


If Tony were actually awake, he'd realize Rhodey was poking a jab at him and he'd come back with something just as sharp. But all his sleep-muddled brain (Peter kept him up until almost two the previous night babbling about the car ride upstate, like Tony didn't drive up  _ with him _ ) could think was:  _ Peter is safe in Rhodey’s arm.  _

  


“Can I play wi’f Rhodey, ‘ony?” Peter asked, keeping his voice soft. 

  


“Be a good boy for him, okay? I'll be up in a few hours.” 

  


“I promise!” He said and Tony smiled, letting his eyes close. Tony expected him and Rhodey to walk out, but a moment later, a pair of wet lips were kissing his forehead. “Goodnigh’, ‘ony.”

  


Tony smiled, opening his eyes to see those big brown ones staring back only inches away. “Goodnight, peanut. See you later, okay?” 

  


“Yes,” Peter said with a smile. He ran his fingers through Tony's hair and cooed, “Shhh, sleepy ‘ime. I play wi’f Rhodey.” 

  


Tony let his eyes fall shut again. “Have fun.” 

  


Peter promised his would, patting Tony's cheek and then they were gone, leaving Tony to fall back asleep. 

  


He stayed sleeping for a few more hours until his alarm went off at nine. Tony blinked open his eyes, ready to say good morning to Peter when he remembered Rhodey brought him to the training room. He still wasn't back yet, so he sat up to go pull the two from the room. 

  


He made the bed, fixing Benny against the pillow for Peter to find when he came back. He loved that dog and Tony did his best to make sure he was always being taken care of. 

  


Then, he headed downstairs to the training room and smiled when he walked inside. Rhodey was running laps around the room with Peter sitting high on his shoulders. He wasn't nearly as fast as he once was with those braces on his legs, but he was improving. 

  


Tony leaned against the doorway just watching for a few minutes. Peter was sitting proudly on his shoulders, screaming, “Fas’er! Fas’er!” 

  


“Hey, Cool Runnings, how about a break for showers and breakfast?” Tony said once they ran closer to him. 

  


Peter's head snapped up to stare at him and smiled so widely. “‘ony! I helpin’ Rhodey!” 

  


“I see that, buddy. You two running?” Tony walked in towards them. 

  


Rhodey gave him a small smile, his face covered in a sheen layer of sweat. “Yeah. Getting in my morning miles.”

  


_ Miles.  _ As in plural. “You're a crazy son of a bitch.” He shook his head. “How much did the kiddo run?” 

  


“An Eighth of a mile,” Rhodey said, the smile never leaving his face. 

  


That was actually insane. Rhodey was never the man that liked company while he was working out-- especially if they slowed him down. But Peter was a completely different story. An eighth of a mile...Tony could run more even hungover. But Peter looked so proud, Tony couldn't bear to make him feel bad about his distance. Besides, superpowers or not, he was still a two-year-old. 

  


“Great job, bud!” He praised, knowing full well Howard would never have.  

  


“F’anks! I'm getting so much better!” He kicked his feet and Rhodey picked him up in his arms to take him off his shoulders and cradle him close to his chest. 

  


Tony picked up two bottles off the bench: one a regular water bottle and the other a sippy cup. He gave Peter his and he brought it to his lips, sucking rapidly to get water. 

  


Rhodey ran a hand through his sweaty curls. “Slow down, Pete. You're gonna choke.” He took his bottle from Tony and took a long sip himself. 

  


“Okay, you two are done for now,” Tony decided as he held out his hands. “I'll take him while you get changed.” 

  


Rhodey pulled Peter in closer, frowning. “I got the kid.” 

  


Tony didn't lower his arms. “I've got him,” he insisted. “He needs a bath.” The kid, even though was a toddler until he grew up again, was still a bit of Big Peter. May and Tony were the only ones allowed to change him or give him baths. Unless it was an emergency-- then he sucked up his shame.

  


“Alright. I'll give him over to you once we're done here and you've got your morning coffee.” Rhodey smiled. 

  


Tony didn't want coffee. He wanted his kid. “Well, did he eat yet? Has he gone to the bathroom?”

  


“He went a few minutes before you came in. Hasn't had anything other than a granola bar yet.” 

  


“Then I'll take him to the kitchen--.” 

  


“‘ony! No’ ye’! Go’a ‘rain more!” Peter held tightly to Rhodey’s shirt. 

  


Tony faltered, his arms finally falling to his side. “Oh. Okay. Sure thing, buddy.” He smiled despite the bad feeling in his gut. He ruffled Peter's curls. “Have fun, but come up soon okay? That little belly needs to be full.” 

  


“‘kay, ‘ony!” Peter said happily, his attention on the far wall of extensive exercising equipment. 

  


Tony sighed and looked over to Rhodey. “Make sure he doesn't overwork himself.”

  


“The little guy gets distracted after two minutes of the same thing, so he'll be fine,” Rhodey assured him. 

  


“Okay. Good. Just call me when you're done…” Tony stepped back, taking one last look at the kid in Rhodey’s arms before they turned around. 

  


Peter loved Rhodey and he hadn't seen him in a week or so, he was allowed to be excited to spend time with him. Tony could see the toddler free time to himself anyway… 

  


\--

2

  


Tony took his time brewing his coffee and then took a long shower, all with his phone by his side. Just to be ready for when Rhodey called to tell him Peter was done. But his phone didn't beep once. 

  


He scrubbed his hair dry and threw the damp towel on his bed. Peter would probably be looking for him after he had spent so much time as from him this morning. 

  


Maybe he could have breakfast ready and on the table for Peter when he came up to eat. He'd make pancakes with sprinkles inside-- Peter liked the color. He'd love it. 

  


Except when he walked into the kitchen, he stopped right in his tracks. Peter was already there. 

  


“Are you sure this is how it's supposed to look?” Vision asked, staring down at a pan on the stovetop. 

  


“Of course,” Wanda replied, bouncing Peter on her hip. She turned to coo at Peter, “Hey, cutie, do you want some peppers in these? Or onions?”

  


“Who puts all of that in eggs?” Vision made a face of distaste. 

  


Wanda rolled her eyes. “They do it all the time.” She used her free hand to use her magic and cut the pepper into small pieces.

  


Tony hurried in, nervous of the knife being so close to Peter. “Hey-- let's be careful with that, huh?” He held out his hands, but Wanda only frowned. 

  


“We're making breakfast. I'm seeing what the little one wants.” She put the knife down on the counter, but the red still glowed around her fingers. Peter reached towards it with wide eyes.

  


“Yeah, well,  _ the little one _ likes cheese and bacon in his eggs. And likes to munch on red peppers on the side. And toast too-- whole wheat.” The order rolled off his tongue like it was as common knowledge as the alphabet. 

  


“Sounds like a picky eater.” She swirled more red around his hair, making his curls stand up. He giggled brightly, waving his hands. 

  


Tony chuckled, loving the way his laugh sounded. “Yeah, he is.” 

  


“Well, then it's a good thing we have time to make more.” She effortlessly used her powers to lift up a slice of pepper to his hands. 

  


“‘ony, look!” He marveled, grabbing the vegetable between his little fingers and bringing it to his mouth. 

  


“I see, kiddo. How about you come here and let them finish breakfast?” Tony pulled over Peter's high chair to the table. 

  


“No!” He said quickly, one of his hands holding onto Wanda’s sleeve tightly. “Wanna play wi’f red smoke!” 

  


“Peter, you've gotta eat.”

  


“We can make sure he eats, Tony,” Vision responded without looking up. He used a spatula in his hand to poke something in the pan. 

  


Tony made a face, smelling the burnt eggs already. He planned on a pancake breakfast with Peter-- why didn't Rhodey just tell him that he was going right leave him I with these two? 

  


“Look. He is already nibbling,” Wanda tapped his nose with one finger. Peter giggled and went to grab her hand. “You want to fly?” 

  


Before Tony could argue because  _ that was a horrible idea,  _ Peter was being lifted into the air by her magic. He kept one fist squeezed around a chopped paper piece while he waved the other around excitedly and squealed. 

  


It would have been cute if Tony weren't so terrified the kid was going to fall. He hurried forward, holding his arms up to catch him just in case. “Okay, okay, careful. Precious cargo-- God, don't let him fall,” he jumped we she let go of him for a second before catching him again.

  


“He is fine, Stark. Don't worry,” Wana rolled her eyes with a small smile as Peter reached out to her. 

  


“Can you just-- I have heart problems, you can't scare the shit out of me like that.” He placed a hand over his chest. 

  


Peter was slowly lowered into Wanda’s arms again. She levitated a pepper into his grasp like he wasn't just  _ flying.  _ “Bad word, ‘ony!” He said, waving the pepper at him. 

  


“Yes, Peter, Tony said a bad word. I'm sorry,” he said patiently as he lifted his arms up again to take the boy. “I'll buckle you in for breakfast--.”

  


“‘ony, la’er!” He groaned, even rolling his eyes. 

  


“Hey,” Tony said quickly, trying not to be too hurt by it; he was a child, after all. “We don't roll our eyes like that. I don't like the attitude, mister.” 

  


Peter deflated and said, “Sorry.” 

  


Tony sighed. “It's fine, kiddo. At least eat up for Wanda and Vision please.” 

  


“I will!” He chirped happily, the smile back on his face. 

  


“Okay, then, I'll see you in a few minutes okay? I'm gonna get your bath started.” He came closer to ruffle Peter’s hair. 

  


“Bye, ‘ony!” He said with a big smile. 

  


Tony returned it and quickly turned around to walk away, ignoring that bitter feeling in his stomach. 

  


\--

  
  


He managed to pry the little monster off of Vision’s back in order to give him a bath. Once he was back in Tony's arms, he was happy to cling to him like he hadn't denied him all this morning. 

  


Tony tried to stop thinking about it so much like he was some jealous girlfriend. The kid was allowed to hang out with the others. 

  


So, he gave him a bath and played with the toddler and almost forgot all about the morning. 

  


The kid was really feeling his troublesome side today because once his hair was rinsed and Tony was letting him sit in the water to play, he started splashing around. Even after thoroughly soaking Tony until his t-shirt was stuck to his skin, he continued to smack his hands against the soapy water. 

  


“Okay!” Tony laughed after Peter blew yet another handful of bubbly water at him. “Stop!” 

  


Peter stopped long enough to grin at him with a small giggle. 

  


“No, those eyes won't work on me, little monster. You got me all wet and now I'm gonna have to get changed,” he said like he didn't already know he was going to have to. He got soaked every bathtime. It was a ritual. 

  


“Sorry,” he said, sounding far from sorry as his lips stayed in the little smile. 

  


“Are you really?” Tony asked sticking his hand in and splashing him. 

  


Before Peter could answer, he yawned loudly. It was quite possibly one of the cutest things ever. It was like a little puppy yawning. 

  


“Are you tired, Petey?” Tony brushed some wet curls off his forehead. He wasn't surprised; this was his usual nap time and he was up even earlier than usual, exercising. 

  


Peter nodded his head, his eyes drooping. 

  


“Okay, how about I get you changed into some PJs and then we'll lay down for a few hours?” He suggested as he continued to pet Peter's hair. 

  


Another nod from Peter before he lifted up his arms and wiggled his fingers beseechingly. 

  


Tony smiled and he gripped him carefully under his arms and lifted him up against his chest. Peter immediately curled against him and Tony had to peel him off to wrap a soft towel around him. He walked very slowly over the bathroom floor because it was a mess. He'd have to clean it up later. First, he had to get Peter dressed warmly. 

  
  


Just as he was securing the diaper around his waist, FRIDAY said, “Sir, Mr. Hogan is waiting outside your door.”

  


Peter's tired little eyes widened at the sound of Happy’s name. A two-year-old shouldn't recognize Happy by his last name since he's never heard him referred to as “Mr. Hogan”, but the big in Peter still remembered. 

  


“Let him in, FRI,” Tony replied and a few seconds later he heard Happy walk in. 

  


“Hey, Tony. Just wanted to check in with you and the squirt.” 

  


Tony lifted Peter into his arms and said, “We're having a great morning.” He didn't mean for it to sound so sarcastic, but it did. 

  


Happy raised an eyebrow, assuming he was referring to the bath and not Peter choosing both Rhodey and then Vision and Wanda over him. “So how did out favorite little troublemaker manage a bath this early?” 

  


“Training early with Colonel Rhodes,” Tony responded, walking closer to him. “Do you mind throwing a pair of pajamas on him while I get changed and clean up the flood quickly? I'll be like 10 minutes and his PJs are on the bed.” 

  


“‘Course not,” Happy said without hesitation, reaching out to take Peter. The kid was so sleepy, he didn't protest being passed around. He just curled into Happy’s arms and let his eyes shut.

  


Tony smiled softly at Peter before turning back to face Happy. “Thank you, I will be right back,” he promised. 

  


Happy shook his head. “Take your time, man. You need some time to yourself too.” 

  


“Trust me, I've had enough,” Tony said with a scoff. In fact, he wanted nothing more than to get into something dry and curl up with the kid in bed for the afternoon. 

  


He grabbed a change of clothes and hurried into the bathroom. He mopped up the floor as quickly as he could and dropped several towels on the floor. Once he was certain no one would come in here and slip, he changed into a fresh change of clothing. 

  


He stepped back into the room and saw Happy laying on the bed, snoring already. Peter was curled up in the crook of his arm. He was still awake, just barely, twirling his wet curls with his little fingers. 

  


Tony rolled his eyes and walked over closer to the side of the bed. He looked down at the two with an amused smile. “What're you doing, little guy?” 

  


“Sleepin’,” he mumbled, it sounding construed over the thumb in his mouth. 

  


“Well, how about we go sleep in another room while he snores up a storm in here?” Tony leans over to pick him up. 

  


Peter rolls over on his stomach, sticking his face in the side of Happy’s chest. “Shhh, m’sleepin’.” He stuck his butt in the air, curling his legs underneath him.

  


“Oh, really? It doesn't seem like you're sleeping.” Tony gave a quick pat to his bottom that had Peter rolling on his back with a giggle. At the sound, he quickly covered his mouth with a tiny gasp. Then he made a pointer finger over his lips and made a shushing sound. 

  


Tony rolled his eyes fondly. “Yes, shush. Happy is trying to sleep. So let's go find a bed that isn't being hogged.” He flicked Happy’s nose and all the man did was groan and wrap an arm around Peter and pull him closer.

  


Peter smiled at that and snuggled closer into his hold. He shut his eyes and let out a fake snore. Tony huffed a laugh. “Oh, no...is Pete asleep already?” 

  


He peeked one eye open and shook his head. “Shh. Happy sleepin’.” 

  


Tony faltered and he realized he wasn't getting Peter back. Not when his little hand held Happy’s shirt like that. He cleared his throat, hating the rising jealousy he could feel all over again. “Oh...okay. I'm gonna go...handle some...other things while you nap…” 

  


Peter didn't argue him like he'd hoped. He just smiled at him and said, “I be ‘wake ‘gain soon.”

  


Tony ruffled his hair softly. “Sounds good, kiddie.” He turned around and walked out the door before he could get any more upset. 

  


Everything was fine. 

  


\--

  
  


Things seemed to look up after the nap. Tony had him back and they played Legos in his room-- with the door locked and all Avengers far away.

  


It kept him satisfied all night long until dinner and then they went back to their room and Peter crawled into bed, exhausted. 

  


The next morning, however, was back to playing ‘Give me my son back’. Tony wasn't even sure how they got him-- he was in the bathroom for no more than five minutes and he walked back into the living room to see Clint and Peter sitting on the couch aggressively playing Mario Kart. 

  


“Gonna bea’ you!” Peter said excitedly, holding the Wii remote in his little hands. He was on Natasha’s lap as she helped him secretly hold it. 

  


“No way, squirt! Eat dust!” Clint yelled, not bothering to go easy on Peter, despite him being two-years-old. 

  


“Nerf her’er!” Peter screeched, clicking his buttons harder. 

  


Tony rolled his eyes.  _ Nerf herder?  _ “That enough  _ Star Wars  _ for you, Pete.” 

  


Peter turned his wide eyes to Tony. “No! ‘ony, I love  _ S’ar Wars _ !” 

  


That distracted Peter long enough for Clint to get the upper hand, apparently. “Ha! How'd that turtle shell taste?” 

  


Peter's head snapped back to the television. “Hey! Clin’, f’at’s chea’ing!” 

  


“All is fair in love and war!” Clint grinned as he jumped to his feet, letting out a loud whoop. 

  


“‘ony! He bea’ me!” Peter pouted, sagging his shoulders. 

  


“The only way he'll ever beat you is when you're not even paying attention, kid. Don't worry about it,” Natasha said soothingly. Her voice was only this soft when speaking to Peter. 

  


“Yeah, bud, he's got a delicate ego. If we don't let him get his way sometimes, he throws tantrums. Even worse  _ than yours. _ ” 

  


Peter smirked because he could throw a bad tantrum if he wanted to-- and the kid knew that. He relied on it more than he should. 

  


“I won, Spider-Baby! Haha!” Clint sang, sticking his tongue out at him. 

  


Peter froze and so did Natasha. Then he slowly looked up at her and she shrugged her shoulders. “Have at him, kid. He deserves it.” 

  


There was an evil smile on the toddler’s face before he leaped off her lap and landed on Clint. His little hands grabbed onto Clint’s shoulder with his arms around his neck. He was laughing as he started to kick his legs and started to babble unintelligibly between squeals. It was adorable and not scary even a bit. Clint just laughed and pulled him off his shoulder. He held him close to his chest and rolled onto the couch to wrestle him. 

  


The kid still had super strength so there was no need to go easy on him, but Clint still did. But Tony had seen this enough to know that once these two started, they weren't stopping until one was thoroughly distracted. For Peter that meant the promise of food or a nap-- and oddly enough, the same worked on Clint. 

  


Natasha was thinking the same thing. “Lunch will be ready soon. That'll get the two toddlers finished up with this.” 

  


“Put that finger near my mouth after you picked your nose with it and I'll kill you!” Clint shouted as they rolled onto the floor. 

  


“You gave me we’ willy,” Peter said, but he was still having trouble with his “lly” so it just sounded like “wi-wee”. 

  


“That's disgusting,” Natasha said, looking down at Clint. “Did you seriously stick a spit covered finger in a toddler's ear?” 

  


“He asked for it!” 

  


Natasha shook her head, turning to Tony. “This is gonna be a good one.” 

  


Usually, Tony was all for watching Peter beat the crap out of Clint, but today it wasn't as entertaining. Not when Tony just wanted to hold his kid for longer than ten minutes. 

  


“I'm gonna just, go, uh, yeah, do stuff…” Tony said, walking to the kitchen, trying not to look back at Clint squeezing Peter against his chest as he giggled.

  


\--

5.

  


There was one person in the compound that didn't try stealing his kid-- but it also happened to be the same person that Peter adored the most out of the other Avengers. 

  


Steve. 

  


So, later when Peter asked Tony to visit Captain America, he brought him to Steve’s room and knocked on the door. Steve called them in and Tony wasn't really all that surprised to see him sitting on his bed sketching. 

  


Steve looked up and he smiled at Tony, but his smile grew incredibly soft when he saw Peter in his arms. “Hey, buddy,” he said, sitting up straighter. 

  


“Hi, Steebe!” Peter smacked on hand against Tony's chest and lowered him to the ground. Peter immediately had his little feet carry him over to the super-soldier. 

  


Steve laughed as the toddler crawled into Steve’s lap and eagerly looked down at his book. He never let anyone look at his art. Except for Peter. For Peter, he held the pages closers and said, “Do you want to see?” 

  


“Yeah!” Peter said, standing up and digging his little toes into Steve’s thigh as he peers down at the opened book. 

  


Steve smiled and flipped through some pages. He stopped and pointed at one. “Hey-- who is this little man?” 

  


Peter giggled and proudly yelled, “That's me!” 

  


“Sure is, Pete.” Steve let Peter start flipping through the book. He made small sounds of amazement as he looked at different sketches. 

  


“You have a fan,” Tony said, smiling, despite losing his charge again. He kept his distance away from the book, respecting Steve’s privacy. 

  


“He's very sweet,” Steve said softly, running his fingers through Peter's curls. He always had an entirely different side that came out for Peter and only Peter. Tony thought it was cute to see Captain America brought to his knees for a toddler.

  


“You really like his company, huh,” Tony said, pointing out the obvious. Well-- obvious if you watched the kid’s interactions as closely as Tony did. Whenever Steve was around, Peter would crawl (he hadn't mastered walking, so crawling was faster) over to the towering super-soldier and Steve would let the biggest smile grow on his face as he bent down and scooped Peter into his arms. 

  


Steve was also one of the only ones not to baby Peter-- he spoke to him like he was a teenager and they had many conversations all the time. Tony's favorite was when Steve would ask how Benny was doing and Peter would excitedly tell him all about the little pup. 

  


“He's a good kid,” Steve responded, even as Peter used a little hand to smack against his face and get his attention. He looked down at Peter, taking his hand in his. Peter's fist gripped Steve’s pinky tightly. “Whatcha see, bud?” 

  


“‘ony!” Peter said happily, stabbing the book with a little finger. 

  


Tony grinned as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Oh, Captain, am I in there? I hope you didn't draw me like Rose Dawson with a child looking through that.” 

  


Steve’s face burned red as he looked up at her. “It's you holding Peter. When you fell asleep on the couch last month.” 

  


Peter's head snapped up so fast, he almost smashed it into Steve’s chin. “Can I show ‘ony?” 

  


Steve hesitated only a second to glance at Tony. “Sure.” 

  


Peter didn't leave Steve’s lap. In fact, he got more comfortable and turned around the sketchbook so Tony could see. “Look, ‘ony! It's us!” 

  


Tony gave Steve a questioning look to make sure this was okay. He wasn't sure if Steve said okay just because Peter asked. He could just pretend to look aside it if he really didn't want to share his art. But Steve gave him a small smile and nodded his head. 

  


He stepped closer and leaned down to look at the sketch. It wasn't incredibly detailed, but it looked amazing. Like staring at a photograph. 

  


Tony was sleeping on the couch with one leg hooked on the backrest and the other leaning on the arm rest. One of his arms was hanging off the side of the couch while the other was cradling Peter to his chest, his hand in Peter's curls. Peter was snuggled against Tony's chest with Benny tucked under his arm. The other hand was in his mouth as he sucked his thumb. 

  


It was adorable. Tony loved it. He was long past being embarrassed by how soft Peter made him look in front of the other Avengers. 

  


“You're really talented, Steve,” Tony said, completely serious. 

  


Steve gave him a small smile. “Thanks, Tony.”

  


“No problem, Cap,” he said, straightening up. “You're really holding out on us.” 

  


“You should have your own museum, Steebe!” Peter yelled. “People would love your pic’shures!” 

  


“Thanks, kid, but I don't think I'm that good.” Steve ruffled his hair. 

  


Peter huffed, clearly upset by that response. “Yes, you are! You're so good and I wanna show everyone how good you are!” 

  


“Thanks, kiddo. But I think just you and your old man are enough for now.” 

  


Tony stopped arguing the fact to Steve that he wasn't actually Peter's father. It was a moot point. 

  


“I can s’ill see?” 

  


“Of course.” 

  


“Then okay!” 

  


Steve smiled and picked up the pencil off the floor. He handed it to Peter and said, “You wanna try it, bud?” 

  


Peter nodded and quickly took the pencil and started scribbling. He stuck his tongue out in determination. 

  


“You sure you want him doodling in that? What if he ruins it?” Tony whispered, not wanting Peter to hear him. 

  


Steve gave him a funny look. “It's a sketchbook, Tony. It's for drawing. And besides, I wanna keep some of his work. We can look at it when he's older and laugh.” 

  


The mention of Peter being older has Tony somber. Peter  _ should be older.  _ He should be 15. Not two. And he was like this all because Tony messed up. He should have kept a better eye on Ross. 

  


“Hey,” Steve said, getting his attention. “I know it sucks-- the kid...this isn't his life. But you're making the best of it. He's got you, he's got his aunt, his got his best friend, and he's got all of us. And I'd be lying if I said he wasn't good for you two.” 

  


“He was good for me as a teenager too.”

  


Steve nodded. “Sure, but...you're closer with him. You open more now. It's good for you.” 

  


Tony rolled his eyes, feeling self-conscious. “Okay, okay, Cap. I didn't come here for you to be my therapist. I came here because the kid was missing his favorite icicle. 

  


“Well, I missed my favorite kiddie. He's been around everyone else, I thought he didn't like me anymore,” Steve said in a teasing voice. 

  


“I love you, Steebe! You're da bes’!” He jumped up, pausing his drawing to wrap his tiny arms around Steve’s neck. 

  


Steve looked at Tony with wide eyes before wrapped an arm around Peter and rubbing his back. “I love you too, kiddie.” 

  


Tony smiled at the two...he really hated sharing his kid, but sometimes he could make an exception. 

  


\--

+1

  


Sunday night came fat too quickly for Peter and the Avengers. Tony was happy to get the kid all to himself-- besides for May, but she was different. He hated feeling jealous because they all stole Peter's attention. 

  


Even now as they were all getting ready for a movie, Peter still wasn't in his arms. He even had Peter’s favorite blanket on his lap. 

  


But Peter was in Natasha’s lap across the couch. It seemed that Tony wasn't the only one wanting him though because Clint was poking her shoulder. “Hey, hey, hey, you've been holding the kid since dinner. My turn.” 

  


“You've got your own kids at home, it should be my turn,” Sam said grumpily from the floor. 

  


Tony tried not to show his own jealousy-- it felt stupid to act like a baby over this. Especially since he got the most time with the kid on a normal basis. 

  


“Uh, I think it's my turn. Don't make me get up though-- my legs are resting.” 

  


There went staying out of it. He whipped his head to face Rhodey. “You too, Rhodey?” 

  


Rhodey didn't look one bit ashamed. “The kid is a good cuddler.” 

  


“Oh, I'm sure he is,” Wanda said as she used her powers to carry him into her arms. Peter giggled at the motion. 

  


But Steve plucked him from the air before he could reach her lap. “Got him!” He said proudly as he held Peter against his chest, safely.

  


Peter looked up at him with a big smile. “Hi, Steebe!” 

  


“Hey, there, kiddo. Ready to share all your cuddles with me?”  Steve asked, and Tony could hear the smile on his face.

  


That was enough. Tony wanted his kid and his cuddles, dammit. He stood up in front of Steve and held out his hands. “Give me back my kid.” 

  


Steve smirked at him. “What's that, Tony?” 

  


“Hand him over, Rogers.” He tapped his foot impatiently. 

  


“What do you mean?” 

  


“I mean I've shared him enough this weekend and Peter, Benny, and I are going to cuddle up and watch Lilo and Stitch under our blanket. You're all welcome to stay as long as Peter stays with me.” 

  


Steve stood up with a smile and handed Peter to Tony. He turned around, laughing, “Told you he'd crack.” 

  


“What?” Tony paused. 

  


“We noticed you've been getting clingy this weekend--.”

  


“I am so not clingy. This little monster is the clingy one.” Tony said, nodding his head towards Peter. 

  


“Like father, like son.” 

  


“Steve--.” 

  


“Oh, hush, you've got your Peter now sit and watch the movie.” Happy threw a handful of popcorn at him. 

  


“Fine. Fine,” Tony said, settling on the couch with Peter. He pulled the blanket around them both and whispered, “Do you think I'm clingy, Petey?” 

  


Peter answered with a big wet kiss to his cheek. 

  


Tony smiled and pulled the kid closers until he was tucked in safely. “Yeah, kiddo, I guess I am.” 

  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave your thoughts below.


End file.
